Falling
by Sanauria Maldhun
Summary: When Takeshi falls, Tsuna realises, Takeshi falls hard. 8027. Romance, Drama, Humour. Post manga.


**So...8027. Because there is a surprising lack of 8027 fanfictions on , despite how cute and adorable the pairing is. I've always wanted to write one. :D**

 **Title: Falling**

 **Summary: When Takeshi falls, Tsuna realises, Takeshi falls** _ **hard.**_

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Humour.**

 **Disclaimer: Haha I won't even deign to answer this.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey Tsuna?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Takeshi? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

It comes out in a rush, the words nearly overlapping with each other as they stumble out. Takeshi is fiddling with his Vongola Gear and Tsuna realises, with a little bit of horror, that Takeshi is _nervous_. This, in itself, is such a rarity that Tsuna spends a few seconds staring at the way his Rain's fingers grasp the necklace, rubbing it in a clockwise motion. It's a nervous habit, Tsuna realises slowly- a nervous habit Takeshi has adopted _just now._ It's-it's-wait, what did Takeshi just say?

Finally the man's words register and Tsuna can feel his face and neck become hot. He's blushing, he's aware.

Takeshi watches Tsuna's reaction with something akin to amusement and relief, laughing at how the brunette sputters, caught by surprise. He lets go of the Vongola Gear and grins up at his friend, ruffling the shorter man's hair from over the table as he sips his cup of hot chocolate.

"I just wanted to tell you that, Tsuna," Takeshi says with an amused laugh.

"I-" Tsuna begins, pauses and then realises that he doesn't know how to respond to this particular confession, "I-um. Thank you...?"

This is followed by Tsuna mentally smacking his forehead, appalled by his own response. He should say something else. He really should.

"Takeshi-"

"You don't have to worry about it, though," Takeshi tells him conversationally as he bites into his cake and Tsuna thinks _'How can you expect me not to be?'_

Don't get him wrong. Given his own sexuality, he's not worried over the fact that a man has confessed to him, but because it's _Takeshi._ He loves his Rain, would give his life away for the man, but Takeshi is- Takeshi is-

It's just...unexpected.

Not _bad_ unexpected, but just. _Surprising._

Tsuna has never thought of Takeshi like that, has never thought of _any_ of his family members like that, even during his sexuality crisis at the age of seventeen. Now that Tsuna's mind is skimming the topic, he realises that being with Takeshi like _that_ isn't a bad thought, broadly speaking. But he knows that his Rain can do better. He _deserves_ better. It's a depressing thought, but really not an invalid one.

Takeshi is a wonderful person; he's just too good for someone like Tsuna. Tsuna, even at twenty two, is clumsy, indecisive and jumpy while Takeshi is cool, smart, laid back and everything Tsuna is not. Tsuna is aware he looks below average with his ridiculously messy hair and unsatisfying height while Takeshi is...well.

 _Wow._

That should be enough of an explanation regarding the dark haired man's appearance, Tsuna concludes.

"It's just what I think, though," Takeshi continues, oblivious to Tsuna's internal monologue. Or maybe he's pretending to be oblivious; Takeshi is considerate like that. "I mean, I do like you. But I think I love you too. I mean. Like _that._ Y'know. Maybe," an embarrassed laugh, "Look, you get what I mean right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna wonders whether nodding is the correct thing to do. Deciding that it _is,_ Tsuna nods. Takeshi smiles at him, a genuine smile, and Tsuna can't stop himself from smiling back.

"I don't want things to change between us," Takeshi tells him, the smile still intact and Tsuna realises that Takeshi actually means it. He's not saying it for the sake of saying it, he's not saying it because it's _supposed_ to be said. He means his words, because that's what he actually _wants;_ like how wants to go out for a jog when its the evening and the weather is good, or how he prefers having salted chips for snacks. It's just how it is.

And Tsuna understands that.

"It won't," Tsuna tells him and means it, too.

Besides, they are comfortable around each other, and Takeshi, from what Tsuna can gather from his Rain's words, isn't entirely sure about his own feelings. Tsuna thinks that it can't be love; he doesn't believe there's anything Takeshi can actually love about him in the first place.

Takeshi's eyes light up at that, happy and satisfied. He is a simple guy, after all.

"Great!" He says cheerfully, and shifts to the next topic as if he hadn't confessed to Tsuna in the first place.

They talk a little about the video game they had played last night, and Tsuna shudders and moans about how depressing it was to lose and have Mukuro come after his head since the man had lost, too, and blamed Tsuna for it seeing that they were a team.

"You should see the Venus flytrap illusion Mukuro has been working on," Tsuna tells him, "There are vines, okay? And I do _not_ want to know what its secretion was. Nope. I like my innocence."

Takeshi's lips quirk up, "I've seen the octopus one, though. Sometimes I wonder what porn the guy watches. He can get pretty imaginative."

Tsuna blanches, "Let's just pretend I didn't hear you say that, okay? Please."

"If the kid was here right now, he'd definitely complain about you."

"About my 'delicate constitution', yes," Tsuna sighs, "He's such a difficult person."

"But pretty cool."

"But pretty cool," Tsuna amends, "Well, for a fourteen year old."

"He'll grow in a few years. But you were cooler when you were fourteen, though."

Tsuna chortles a little, "Wait till Reborn gets to know you said that."

Takeshi blinks, perplexed, "But it's the truth!"

Tsuna gives him a perplexed frown in return, easily rivalling Takeshi's perplexed blink, "I wasn't 'cool' when I was fourteen, Takeshi. I'm pretty sure I'm not cool _now_ , and I know that my younger self was _worse."_

Takeshi looks even more confused, though there's a tinge of disappointment there in his eyes. When he speaks, his words are soft, "Trust me, Tsuna, you were really cool when you were fourteen. And you're really cool now, too. I would know."

Takeshi gazes at him with this look and suddenly Tsuna feels exposed and _awkward._ He has noticed Takeshi looking at him like this before, too, but he hadn't really thought much of it, finding it nothing out of the ordinary. But _now,_ at this moment, with Takeshi staring at him like that (like he's looking at something precious, like he wants to _hold_ Tsuna and never let go) and the confession just half an hour ago, Tsuna finally knows what that look means, what that look has meant for so long. And that Takeshi really _is_ in love with him and that it isn't just a half formed thought for his Rain.

Tsuna isn't good at this. He isn't good at _romance._ He has dated a few people, both men and women, but they never lasted long; too unused to Tsuna's hectic life, upset with how Tsuna's priority always remained his family and not them etc etc. Reborn tells him that a good Mafia Boss ("But we're not really the Mafia anymore, Reborn, get off my back!") should be excellent at the 'art of seduction', but Tsuna is awful at it. Reborn also tells him that a good Mafia boss ("We're not really the Mafia anymore, Reborn, _can you please stop saying that?!")_ should be good at romance, relationships _and_ be sensitive to these things, but, if Tsuna has to be frank, he has never really been interested in relationships, always far too busy with, y'know, saving the world and trying to turn the world's largest and most influential Criminal Empire for the better.

No big deal.

(Well, there was the thing with Kyoko when he was fifteen which had barely lasted a week what with Kyoko turning out to be a lesbian and everything (which suddenly makes a lot of sense) and having the hots for Haru...)

Regardless, _now,_ Tsuna understands. He gets what Reborn had meant and _why_ he'd said it. But the thing is, he isn't sure whether just letting it be, like the way Takeshi claims he wants, is the right thing to do.

Tsuna ploughs on, though, determined to analyse the entire situation at a later date. He owes Takeshi an answer. He owes Takeshi _something._

"I tied my shoelaces together, Takeshi," he reminds the swordsman, "and then tripped and fell down. Right on Xanxus. You were there. You _laughed."_

Takeshi gives a sheepish grin, "It _was_ funny."

"Xanxus tried blasting my head off."

"He wouldn't really do that."

"Uh. Takeshi? I'm not really sure whether you've noticed it or not but-"

"He cares," Takeshi says with a smile.

Tsuna knows that, of course, but he asks anyway, "While trying to blast my head off?!"

"Mmm," Takeshi agrees and then adds brightly, "He's just a tsundere!"

Tsuna chokes on the hot mocha, coughing wildly. Takeshi sends him a mildly concerned look. Tsuna spends the next fifteen seconds coughing while making sure that no unexpected Varia member is lurking somewhere nearby.

"Did you just call Xanxus," Tsuna whispers, "a _tsundere?!"_

"Squalo agrees," Takeshi points out with a shrug.

Tsuna takes that in and leans against the chair thoughtfully, "Huh. That suddenly makes a lot more sense."

"Right?" Takeshi says with a smile.

Tsuna feels his phone vibrate against his thigh and fetches it out. He puts the receiver against his ear, using his other hand to quickly swallow the remaining mocha. Hayato rattles off on the other end, his words quick and laconic, and Tsuna listens until his Right Hand is done with his report.

"Yeah, got it. Thanks, Hayato."

"So then, the preparations are done?" Takeshi asks as Tsuna rises up from his seat, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah," Tsuna replies, "I'll drive so pass me the keys. Settle the bill, I'll be waiting outside."

Takeshi nods as he gets up. He winces. Tsuna sends him a worried look.

"Um, are you okay? Your leg..."

"I'm fine," Takeshi says reassuringly, "It hasn't healed yet, just a little scratch. Besides you're the one who almost...y'know," _died,_ "and I don't see you complaining. So it's gonna be okay."

Tsuna nods, not completely convinced. He makes a mental note to send Takeshi to the medical wing for a check up after they are done with this mission. He catches the car keys Takeshi throws at him (wincing a little at the force) and exits the café as Takeshi requests for the bill. Once outside, Tsuna takes a moment to observe Takeshi through the glass windows. His Rain is talking to a female staff. She is bright red and stammering quite cutely, fumbling awkwardly as she prepares the receipt, and Tsuna sees Takeshi's shoulders shaking: the man is laughing as if to say 'no worries, take your time'. It's never rude when Takeshi does something like that.

His best friend is such a charmer. Tsuna doesn't understand what Takeshi sees in him.

Tsuna runs his hand through his hair and reaches his car, opening it to slide inside. A few minutes later, Takeshi follows in, sitting beside Tsuna and putting on the seat belt.

"Where do we go?" Takeshi asks.

"Just to the outskirts. One of the suppliers is there, according to Hayato. Chrome is already tracking him; Hayato says she's close."

Takeshi beams, "Okay then, let's go!"

Tsuna starts the engine and obliges.

* * *

The thing with Takeshi's leg happened two months before his unexpected confession to Tsuna. There was a fight with an enemy Famiglia and Takeshi's leg was injured heavily in the process- ligaments torn, bones shattered. Given that the Rain user had been fighting incessantly for two weeks straight and his comparatively slow reflexes accompanied by his messed up leg, it didn't take long for one of the hits to land on Takeshi.

This was where Tsuna came in, desperate to save his friend. He took the attack on Takeshi's behalf. He almost died on Takeshi's behalf.

It was all very expected and almost hilariously clichéd, to be honest, with the exception of Takeshi's leg, which, nearly healed, still hurt at times.

(Shamal says that Takeshi's leg will take at least six more months to heal and that drastic movements need not, necessarily, be avoided.)

Takeshi avoided Tsuna for weeks after the brunette's release from the hospital. Tsuna tried to get in touch with him, even cleared up his entire schedule just to see Takeshi's face and _talk_ to the man and demand _why,_ but Takeshi's presence was like that of a ghost's. Tsuna's stress level, consequently, began spiking up to a very worrying degree. It got to the point where Tsuna had to be hospitalised due to ulcer from stress.

And then, one day, almost a month later, Takeshi appeared in front of his Boss with an injured cheek, a casted arm and obvious scorched skin, a grin in place and said:

"Hey Tsuna, how are you?"

Tsuna's reply was fussing over the obvious injuries.

* * *

The mission turned out well, or so Hayato tells him.

Chrome followed the supplier to the receiver. Receiver led to the wanted Famiglia. Tsuna and Takeshi came in to handle the rest.

Russia owes them and the Italian police is satisfied with the development. The Gigue, especially, are thankful, and the Vongola manages to, _finally,_ form a strong alliance with the Kusagi yakuza in Japan. Everything comes to an end with a neat little bow, and Tsuna can't be happier.

"Good job," Reborn, fourteen and still growing, tells him with a flute of champagne in his hand.

"Thanks," Tsuna replies with a little smile.

Reborn, sitting on his leather chair, has his feet propped up on Tsuna's desk. The desk Tsuna is using to complete the paperwork instead of celebrating with his family. Tsuna almost considers telling Reborn to move his little legs (while stressing on the word 'little') and then decides against it; Reborn isn't described as a sadist for nothing, after all.

Reborn's eyes are fixed on the flute of champagne in front of him, revolving the glass in small circles to form a mini-tornado in it. And then, suddenly, he smirks, looking up at Tsuna.

"So then," the hitman starts, "Takeshi declared his undying love to you two weeks ago, didn't he?"

"Undying-" Tsuna chokes, "Wait, how did you know?! Were you there in the café?! I know you weren't! I would've sensed you!"

Reborn waves his hand in a dismissive gesture, replying, "I have my methods. So what do you plan to do?"

Tsuna frowns at the teenager and then leans back against his chair. He has thought about it, sure, but not much. He'd been far too busy with meetings and paperwork to actually sit down and give Takeshi's confession a long thought. It's been at the back of his mind long enough, though, long enough for him to say:

"I...honestly don't know."

Reborn quirks an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"He's my friend," Tsuna declares, "And I love him. I really do. But I don't feel for him romantically, y'know? And...and I mean...I dunno. It's a bit weird, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I mean. Me and him. Just look at Takeshi! He's tall, handsome and I won't deny that he's unbelievably hot _and_ has women falling for him left right and centre. And then there is _me._ I don't mind that he's a man, of course, but. There is _me."_

Reborn snorts, chugs down the champagne and then throws the empty glass at Tsuna's head. Tsuna effectively dodges it by ducking down. The glass hits the wall behind and shatters.

"You," Reborn declares, "are pathetic. And your lack of confidence makes me ashamed of myself as your former tutor. Clearly, I failed somewhere."

"I know I'm not _wrong,"_ Tsuna says stubbornly.

"But we all know you are an idiot. Do us all a favour and get the walking, talking sunshine out of misery, will you?"

"He told me that he's okay with the way things are currently," Tsuna tells him as an afterthought.

Reborn stares at him blankly and states, his voice flat, "You're kidding."

"I'm not," Tsuna assures, shaking his head, "That's what he told me. I know that's what he _wants."_

 _"Oh for the love of-_ and you actually _believed_ him?"

Tsuna nods. He knows he is not wrong; he is good at reading people, he is excellent at reading _lies._ Takeshi's declaration of not wanting to change things definitely _hadn't_ been a lie.

Reborn appears to be contemplative. The confident nod must have been convincing.

"Things might not be the same now," Reborn tells him finally, "What if he wants more?"

Tsuna narrows his eyes at the teenager, "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"Because I'm your advisor, Tsuna. If you fuck up the Vongola with your failed love life or if Takeshi begins mooning over your picture _one more time,_ I'm going to shoot someone. Preferably the walking, talking ray of sunshine in question. Now, answer."

Tsuna blanches, leaning away from Reborn.

Reborn smirks, "Get your mouth moving, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sighs, "I don't think he does. I mean, its only been two weeks. He probably hasn't changed his mind."

"Emotions are fickle."

"How philosophical," Tsuna murmurs and then looks sceptically at Reborn, "Um, how do you know whether or not...?"

"Because he relapsed mooning over your picture after a week gap. Wasn't difficult to figure why."

Tsuna blinks, "He has a picture of me?"

"That's what I just said, didn't I?'

"And he moons over it?"

"On a regular basis," Reborn confirms.

Tsuna takes that information and leans back against his chair, frowning a little in thought, "Takeshi's serious about this, isn't he?" Tsuna asks slowly.

"You doubted him?"

"A little," Tsuna admits, "Like I said, there's Takeshi and then there's _me._ I'm not sure what he sees in me."

"Neither am I," Reborn tells him honestly and Tsuna sends him a wane little smile, "Though I suppose it's better to ask him, isn't it?"

"What? No! That's-that's _awkward."_

"On a completely separate note," Reborn continues, thoroughly ignoring Tsuna, "we need to do something about that crippling lack of self-confidence. Just looking at you _saddens_ me."

* * *

Tsuna joins in on the celebration two hours later.

Rather, Reborn all but drags him by the ear and tosses him to the room where the party is being held, before leaving with an insouciant wave and a "The snacks are good, Dame-Tsuna, do try them."

Tsuna stares at the fourteen year old's back, rubbing his sore ear and wondering whether or not he should hate or love Reborn for giving him a leeway from paperwork. He chooses the latter because Tsuna is a soft hearted person and he can't hate anyone for a long period of time, even the ones who've tried to kill him. Reborn calls him stupid, Hayato respects him and Mukuro claims that this is why the days till Mukuro's possession of his body are numbered.

Tsuna just does what he feels.

The whole room is in chaos. People are screaming and generally being themselves. Tsuna can't get himself to count the total number of people present. There are so many.

"Tenth!" Hayato exclaims jubilantly. For some reason he's sitting on Mukuro's lap, who is really drunk and having a thumb wrestling competition with Ryohei.

Tsuna wants to ask, but doesn't. Instead, he observes the three of them with an inquisitive eye and blanches when he sees (a drunk) Kyoya and (sober, because he's a minor) Lambo giggling in one corner of the room. It is a terrifying site, but not a bad one because Tsuna likes seeing his Family get along, even though Kyoya _giggling_ is likely to give him an aneurysm some time in the near future. But that's fine. Little sacrifices, after all.

Chrome is reading a book, sitting on the table on which Hayato has his legs propped, with Takeshi leaning over her shoulder to take in the page she's at.

Chrome and Takeshi look up to see him the moment Hayato calls out to him. Chrome shuts her book, stockpiles a lot of cake on a plate and hands it over to Tsuna, giving Mukuro a glance.

"The pineapple one is good, Boss," she says with a mischievous smile, thoroughly ignoring the glare Mukuro sends her.

"Thank you, Chrome," Tsuna replies and she goes back to reading her book, this time sitting beside Ryohei on the sofa.

Takeshi comes and slings an arm around his shoulders, "Finally decided to join us, huh? Done with your paperwork?"

"Nope," Tsuna replies, allowing his fork to cut through the slice of cake.

Takeshi looks stunned, "And the kid actually allowed you to join us?"

Tsuna hums around the cake in his mouth. ' _Ah_ ,' he thinks, ' _this is pure bliss.'_

"Believe it or not," Tsuna says happily.

"Woah, he's getting _soft."_

Tsuna stares at him, wide eyed and panicked, "Don't say things like that!" He whispers harshly, "Do you _want_ to die?!"

Takeshi laughs, "He won't kill me. He's a tsundere, too."

Tsuna almost drops the plate in an attempt to smack his palm against Takeshi's lips to prevent him from speaking and, consequently, murdering himself.

Tsuna's eyes flicker around the room in desperate abandonment, "Shhhhh!"

Takeshi gives a muffled laugh in response and licks Tsuna's palm. Tsuna grimaces, moving his hand away from Takeshi's mouth, wiping it on his pant.

"Ew," he says pointedly.

"You need to loosen up, Tsuna. Drink."

Tsuna makes a grabbing motion for the cake laden plate when Takeshi pries it from his fingers.

"My cake!" He whines with genuine distraught.

"Later," Takeshi promises him, "You need to unwind."

"I have a meeting with the Tomaso Famiglia later tomorrow. I don't want to go there with a hangover," Tsuna insists, eyes fixed on the plate, "Pretty sure that's offensive."

Takeshi gives an amused snort, "I doubt Naito would actually mind. Besides, I'll allow my Flames to go berserk on you tomorrow, if that helps."

"But I want the cake-"

 _"Later,"_ Takeshi asserts with a grin, "I promise. On my soul."

Takeshi drags him to the alcohol section, chooses a bottle and hands it over to Tsuna. Tsuna takes it a little reluctantly and then shrugs.

"Fine, then," he agrees, "but I'm having cake for breakfast. Nobody can stop me."

Takeshi crows, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Takeshi doesn't recall much of the party, but the bits he does involve a lot of drunken screaming and broken property. Even in his hangover haze, Takeshi acknowledges that Tsuna is very much likely to have a stroke once this realisation him. Paperwork is the Devil, after all.

Takeshi moans, trying to subdue the ache in his head through sheer willpower alone. He fails.

The sunlight streaming through the windows makes it impossible for Takeshi to keep his eyes open for more than three seconds without pain shooting up and directly into his brain. He blinks against the onslaught of light particles, intending to turn away from the offending beams.

Except, a solid figure blocks the process of turning over.

It is a very familiar solid figure, not really petite enough to be mistaken for a woman, but still quite lithe. This solid figure is, for some reason, pressed against him, spooning him, snoring lightly. Takeshi registers the light citrus-y smell with a hum of approval. Acknowledges that he likes the smell, the warmth and the familiarity it brings with it.

He breathes in deeply, turning a blind eye to the beaming sunlight. The smell overwhelms his nostrils and, for some inane reason, he feels excited.

And really, _really_ aroused.

At this point, the figure being spooned by him moans. The bed under him dips a little and what distinctly feels like hair tickles his nostrils. Citrus-y, earthly and atmosphere-y scents invade and almost inundate his senses and Takeshi can feel warmth in his belly and what he _really_ wants to do is-

"Takeshi?" A muffled voice speaks and to his horror, Takeshi realises that he _knows_ this voice.

His eyes fly open and he stares at a very hung over, slightly rumpled and terribly half naked Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Or Tsunayoshi Sawada, given that they are in Italy. Takeshi's pretty sure that none of that actually matters because, _fuck,_ he is hard and Tsuna's half open, blinking eyes and bed hair and thoroughly ravishing self are doing absolutely _nothing_ to turn him off. The pain in his head and general grogginess should, though, psychologically speaking, but his body doesn't seem particularly interested in following the tellings of Psychology.

Takeshi, however, rarely panics. He's good at being calm. So he repeats _calm down, calm down, calm down,_ in his head like a semi-coherent mantra. He also prays for his erection to disappear; this is not a mere morning wood. He can probably tell Tsuna otherwise, but Tsuna is a walking-talking lie detector. He'll _know._

"Yo Tsuna!" He greets instead, looking down at his Boss, hoping to sound cheery and nonchalant.

His voice cracks and so does his smile when Tsuna looks at him in obvious confusion, squinting up at him to put a name to the face and then, once successful in this endeavour, _smiles,_ all genuine warmth and happiness at seeing Takeshi so early in the morning; for the millionth time in his life, Takeshi is done for. He knows he's done for because he wants to see that smile everyday, preferably under similar circumstances, and he knows he'll do _anything_ to keep that smile on Tsuna's face.

"Hey, Takeshi," Tsuna replies, his voice a little hoarse and whispered near his ear.

Takeshi _aches._ He sucks in a deep breath, unwilling to show his discomposure. He needs to get out, hopefully without bringing Tsuna's attention to his lower region.

Tsuna frowns up at him. Their faces are close, too close, but the thing is, Tsuna _isn't_ bothered by it, Takeshi knows and feels his heart break a little at the thought, because Tsuna considers them _friends._ Regardless, Takeshi needs to get out and he needs to get out right now.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asks, sitting up with a wince and Takeshi tries his best to not to let his eyes zero in on Tsuna's collar bone and nipple, "You seem a little pale."

"Hangover," Takeshi croaks, "Hurts."

Not exactly a lie. But not the entire truth, either.

"Shall I help you with my Flames? Then you can do it to me."

It's inappropriate, but given that he's hard and really horny right now, it isn't his fault that his mind deigns it okay to associate the word 'it' with 'sex'. It takes him fifteen seconds to understand what Tsuna actually means.

"No. Um, later," Takeshi manages. His dick feels too constricted in his pants and all he wants to do is jerk off to Tsuna's picture in the privacy of his bathroom. While the image of Tsuna's shirtless form is still fresh in his mind. "I need to go. Sorry Tsuna!"

"Takeshi, wait are you really-"

Takeshi turns to escape but Tsuna's hand shoots out to grab his arm; but since Takeshi is already halfway down the bed, Tsuna misses his intended target, palm brushing against Takeshi's crotch instead and Takeshi. _Moans._

Loudly.

There's this awkward moment where Tsuna stares at his clothed erection, wide eyed and bright red and Takeshi tries to control the shiver running down his spine.

A beat, and then Takeshi is gone, running out the door like the embarrassed wreck he is.

* * *

"So then...did you guys do it?"

Tsuna glances at Hayato, pausing at the chocolate section with a raised eyebrow. Hayato, at the grape candy section, glances back at him, noting the blatant confusion in his eyes with a returned raised eyebrow. They're in the supermarket and the reluctant Ruler Of The Vongola (Thus The Ruler of The Entire World) and his Right Hand spend a few seconds staring at each other with mutual raised eyebrows and looks of confusion.

"Um, I don't..." Tsuna finally begins.

"Sex, I mean. With Takeshi."

Tsuna gapes at Hayato and then sputters, turning bright red.

"What?!" He whispers urgently, "You-you mean Takeshi and me? Of course we didn't!"

Hayato looks genuinely surprised.

"Huh," he states slowly, "I'd figured he'd jumped you already. He's been crushing on you since he was sixteen, after all. I thought that's why he's been avoiding you. Guess not."

With that, Hayato continues choosing candies and dropping them in the cart indifferently.

Tsuna, on the other hand, continues gaping and sputtering, "Jumped-" pause, "Wait, did you say _sixteen?"_

Hayato hums distractedly, plucking a bag of pineapple candy from the shelf because he finds it funny. Tsuna's mouth doesn't seem enthusiastic to close anytime soon.

"Are-are you seriou- _sixteen._ Jesus! That's almost nine years!"

Hayato's head whips around to look at Tsuna in surprise, "I...probably shouldn't have told you that. But he really didn't have his way with you? You can tell me, Tenth. The thought of killing him hasn't stopped being enticing yet."

"I...no. No, he didn't do anything. We were just kinda-er, spooning. And then-" Tsuna swallows, looks away. He can't very well say _and then when I woke up he was hard and I may have accidentally touched his crotch and made him moan and he's been avoiding me since._

"What?" Hayato demands, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Nine years or no, if he did _anything_ you didn't consent to, I'm going to-"

"No! It's nothing like that!" Tsuna gives a little shriek, flushing red at the memory.

"Then?"

"Well, um, we woke up in a. Um. Compromisingposition- but not too comprising!" Tsuna hastens to explain when Hayato's finger twitches involuntarily to his Vongola Gear, "And then. Well."

Tsuna hopes that the awkward gesture he makes with his hand is enough to stop Hayato from questioning him.

It isn't.

"Well?"

Tsuna turns bright red and covers his face, "I- I don't think. It's _embarrassing!"_

"I apologize, Tenth!" Hayato says hurriedly, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable!"

Tsuna removes his hands and gives a deflating smile, "It's alright."

"No, but, really, he didn't jerk off in front of you or anything righ-"

 _"Hayato!"_

* * *

Tsuna has been drunk enough number of times in his life to not wind up losing his memories of a drunken night. So, yes, he recalls everything very vividly.

He recalls drinking a lot. He recalls Takeshi drinking a lot, too. He also recalls dragging Takeshi all the way to his room whilst giggling with his Rain like a drunk nine year old girl. He recalls Takeshi vomitting all over his shirt. He recalls dumping Takeshi on the bed and getting rid of his own shirt, washing his body desultorily and slipping beside Takeshi on the bed, boneless, smashed and completely dead.

More importantly, he recalls the morning two weeks ago and turns pink.

God, he's such an _idiot._ What was he doing, trying to hold Takeshi back? The dilated pupils, laboured breath and slightly flushed skin with an undertone of paleness (out of anxiety, Tsuna supposes) followed by Takeshi's confession to Tsuna _and_ their proximity had clearly pointed out to only one thing (which Tsuna, in his groggy state, hadn't realised) and that is.

That is. Um.

Well.

From The Incident, Tsuna concludes that Takeshi wants to have sex with him. Or is turned on by him, at least.

It doesn't feel all that bad to know this but...

"Takeshi!" Tsuna leaps out from behind the large vase, succeeding in ambushing his Rain.

(He's done this so many times. Tsuna concludes that if he needs to get imaginative in order to successfully catch Takeshi.)

Takeshi, in response, leaps back in surprise, looks at Tsuna with wide, panicked eyes and _runs._

Tsuna almost considers chasing him, but he knows he'll fail. He's been trying for the past three weeks, after all. Takeshi always manages to escape. Tsuna isn't sure how, but Takeshi just _does._

Okay, fine, _fine,_ Takeshi wants to have sex with him. Tsuna gets it. He'd want to have sex with someone, too, if he were in love with them. It's natural.

(And isn't that a difficult concept to wrap his mind around? Takeshi wants to have sex with _him._ Him, Dame-Tsuna, the guy who still trips on air and bites his own tongue when he gets too excited while speaking, the guy who feels awkward in his own skin and shrieks at the most inappropriate moments. Three weeks in, and he still doesn't _get_ it.)

But that doesn't mean Takeshi should ignore him like that. _It's_ _not done._

All Tsuna wants to do is _talk._ Sort things out. See what can be done.

He hopes things won't remain like this between them for the rest of their lives. Tsuna doesn't think he'll be able to handle something like that because Takeshi- Takeshi means the _world_ to him and so much more.

Tsuna watches Takeshi's retreating back with a frown, heart feeling heavy, and then turns around to head back to his office. He hasn't given up, not yet.

* * *

Takeshi understands that he's hurting Tsuna; he has noticed the obvious worry in Tsuna's eyes and the evident dark circles and how he tends to look to his left forlornly. Tsuna misses him.

He understands this, but he's _scared._

He knows he has messed things up, knows he has messed things up big time between them but he doesn't know what to do to make things alright again. Isn't sure whether he's okay with things remaining in its status quo. Isn't sure whether or not it's okay for Tsuna to brush off what Takeshi feels and how is body just involuntarily reacts when he's around Tsuna, if the man at all does that. Or maybe that's exactly what Takeshi wants.

He can't say. Everything feels too conflicting, a twisted mass of 'perhaps' and 'maybe's.

Honestly, he isn't really sure what he wants. He just doesn't want to lose Tsuna, though. That's something he's aware of.

Takeshi rubs his face wearily.

And this time, since Hayato isn't there to punch him, break his arm, throw dynamites at him and then shove him violently in Tsuna's room, Takeshi mostly plans on avoiding Tsuna and hope that his Boss will allow The Incident to be a vague thing in his memories. Or maybe that's exactly what he _doesn't_ want.

Maybe he wants things to progress.

...but they may regress, instead.

 _'Ten years of friendship, down the drain,'_ Takeshi thinks dimly, aware that the cloud of depression floating directly above his head is completely out of character for him, _'and all because you couldn't keep your mouth to yourself.'_

Confessing to Tsuna all those months ago hadn't really been his plan, truth to be told. His plan had involved staying silent about it, but never let the feeling fade because, despite the pain loving Tsuna brought, just the thought of loving Tsuna gave him immense happiness. The only reason why Takeshi confessed was because he had panicked, going into another mission with Tsuna. In their last mission together, Tsuna had barely escaped death and Takeshi, himself, had received a crappy leg. His own injury didn't bother him; Tsuna's, however, _did._

He'd thought, _'If something happens to either of us, he'll never know,'_ and the sudden impulse to tell Tsuna had taken over him. Before he could stop himself, he'd let the cat out of the bag.

Takeshi tugs at his hair, frowning. If he'd just _thought_ a little before allowing his mouth to go and run off on its own, things would have been different right now. Does he regret ever confessing?

Yes, a lot.

What he regrets more, however, is that short but thoroughly embarrassing episode on his bed. He is aware that Tsuna won't hate him for something like that, of course, but he's likely to be wary. Takeshi figures he should spare Tsuna the trouble and blend in with the background whenever Tsuna's eyes land on him.

Not a bad plan, admittedly.

He feels his phone vibrate against his leg. The message is from Ryohei and it is clipped and short; an emergency, then.

 _Need you. Medical Wing. Calm patient._

Takeshi takes a moment to wonder why Ryohei has called for him of all people since he isn't the only person who uses Rain Flames. He shrugs, figures Ryohei must have his reasons, before rising up from under the tree, intending to head towards the Medical Wing.

As he walks, he passes by the Vongola's main Mansion. His eyes trail up to the fifth floor, mostly out of habit. The window to the room of Tsuna's office is open, Takeshi observes. He can see Tsuna's back, hunched over the desk, typing furiously on his laptop. Given the distance, Tsuna is a small and inconspicuous figure but he catches his eyes nonetheless. Takeshi stares for a while and shakes his head, before continuing on with his journey.

He misses Tsuna.

Determined to think of other things, Takeshi allows his eyes to wander, taking in the garden even as he increases the speed of his stride.

And then he pauses. Looks around, perplexed.

He's pretty sure that reaching the Medical Wing shouldn't take more than ten minutes, that too if he walks at a steady pace. He's also pretty sure that he's been nearly jogging for the past twenty five minutes. Takeshi raises an eyebrow to himself.

Huh.

* * *

He gets a text from Mukuro which simply says: _Got him,_ with a little heart at the end.

Tsuna stares at the very Lussuria-like message, locks his phone, slides it in his pocket and rushes to the garden by jumping out of the window. He allows his senses to expand, coming to know that Mukuro and Takeshi, the latter hidden under thick Mist Flames, are around hundred metres away, a little to the right. Tsuna puts on his gloves and flies the rest of the way, reaching them in two seconds flat.

When he reaches his destination, he finds Mukuro there, but with no sign of Takeshi. Instead, his Mist is accompanied by what appears to be a rather large sphere. It resembles the spiked spheres Kyoya uses during defense and offense, minus the spikes. What it _does_ have, though, are wiggling and slithering tentacles and bleeding human heads and limbs.

It looks really grotesque.

Tsuna pauses, paling. He glances at Mukuro with a raised eyebrow and evident anxiety. He's a little amused, too, but his expression mostly questions Mukuro's debatable sanity.

Mukuro, in return, shrugs, a little miffed, and says, "You just don't understand art, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Uh, sure," Tsuna says, unwilling to offend the man, "Is he inside it?"

Mukuro nods airily, "Put your hand into one of the mouths. And then pull out the tongue you find inside."

Tsuna looks ready to barf out his lunch, but he walks up to the sphere anyway, determined. And then hesitates, looks at the twisting and writhing mass of bleeding flesh, inches away from it a bit before glancing nervously back at Mukuro.

"Which mouth?"

"Any."

"Any?"

"Any."

The things Tsuna does for his family.

Tsuna chooses the one that is bleeding the least, shoves his hand inside the mouth, grimaces and then tugs at the tongue.

"I swear to God, Mukuro, if Takeshi is even a little bit affected by whatever illusion he's trapped in..."

"Relax," Tsuna hears Mukuro advise as he is being sucked inside the sphere, "At this point, Takeshi-kun's probably wondering why he's taking so long to reach the Medical Wing."

Tsuna stumbles in with a grunt and the little vortex which spat him into what distinctly looks like the place he just left, sans Mukuro's presence, disappears with a pop. Tsuna glances behind him to watch it disappear.

"Tsuna?!"

His attention turns to a scandalised Takeshi.

"Hi," he says gently, "how are you?"

"Where did you come from-" Takeshi begins and then realisation hits. He hisses, "Mukuro!"

"Yeah," Tsuna agrees with a small nod, "You...you have been avoiding me."

Takeshi shifts, uncomfortable. He doesn't reply.

"Takeshi, I-"

"Just drop it," Takeshi interrupts, his voice tight.

"But-"

"I mean it."

"Takeshi-"

"I...really apologize about the thing in the morning, by the way. I didn't mean to...but. I want you to forget about it and-"

"Take-"

"-pretend it never happened. I know you might be disgusted, but I don't want things to be awkward between us and it's okay, really, you don't have to-"

"Ta-"

"-do anything about it. It'll fade and I won't get in your way and then we can go back to how we were-"

"Goddamnit, Takeshi, just listen to what I have to say!"

Takeshi opens his mouth to, no doubt, say something unwanted but expected and then falters. He must have noticed the exasperation in Tsuna's voice, then.

Tsuna takes in a deep breath, sorting his thoughts. He's thought about it, has been thinking about it since Takeshi began avoiding him and he has come to a decision. It's what he has chosen.

"I want to go out with you," Tsuna begins, "You mean a lot to me, Takeshi, always have. And I-I want to be your, um, boyfriend if that's-"

Takeshi gazes at him, his expression fond but melancholic, "You're a really kind person, Tsuna. But...the only reason why you're saying this is because you don't want me to avoid you. I know you, Tsuna. If I hadn't begun avoiding you in the first place, you wouldn't have come to me now and..."

He breaks off with a sigh.

"I don't want things to change between us," Takeshi continues, his voice a soft whisper. But his eyes are guarded.

Tsuna wants to get rid of that shield. It's alien and Tsuna doesn't like it.

He fumbles with his hands and then slowly, cautiously, almost awkwardly, clasps Takeshi's hands in his and takes a few steps closer to the man. Takeshi looks at the point of contact with something akin to disbelief. Tsuna smiles up at him, feeling shy. He isn't a touchy-feely person- not because he doesn't like making body contacts, but because years of having no friends has made him cautious of what he does, anxious that touches from his side are going to make people uncomfortable. His twelve year old self still hasn't left him, not even now.

Takeshi doesn't look uncomfortable, though, which is a relief.

"But _I_ want things to change between us," Tsuna tells him, noting how Takeshi's eyes widen in surprise. Tsuna ploughs on, "I really do. I _want_ to fall in love with you, Takeshi, and you can't stop me."

* * *

 _'If this is a dream,'_ Takeshi thinks, ' _I really hope I never wake up.'_

"I...I've thought about it a lot. And I want things to change," Tsuna continues, "Hayato told me- eight years, Takeshi. You've loved me for eight years and I would like to love you, too. Just...give me a chance. _Please."_

Tsuna looks so honest and imploring; Takeshi finds himself melting at that. He wants this. He wants this more than anything he has ever wanted in his life. What Tsuna is saying he'll give him is something Takeshi has wanted for _ages,_ but...

"It's feels like I'm forcing you..."

Tsuna shakes his head. His cheeks are pink. He's not used to things like this; it's inappropriate, given the seriousness of the situation, but Takeshi finds it absolutely adorable.

"It isn't sudden decision, and you are not forcing me. I've been thinking about it for nearly a month and _this_ is what I want."

Tsuna stands on his toes, his movement abrupt and completely unexpected, and tugs Takeshi's shoulders to plant a soft peck on his lips. Takeshi goes with the flow, suddenly finding the process of thinking impossible.

"Um," Tsuna starts once his soles are touching the ground, no doubt apprehensive at the dumbstruck expression Takeshi guesses he is wearing, "Too fast?"

Takeshi stares, feels something shift in the air, but that sensation becomes a distant memory once what Tsuna just did sinks in. _Soft,_ he thinks, and then he swoops down and kisses his Boss and friend and his possible _future lover_ , forgetting whatever kissing techniques he has learned in his life. It is a raw kiss, not lewd, but raw nonetheless. Tsuna tenses, evidently surprised, but relaxes when Takeshi unconsciously begins to draw small circles on his back. He hums against Takeshi's mouth.

"Not fast enough," Takeshi gasps out in between the kisses, recalling Tsuna's question through the haze of raging emotions, "I've wanted this for _years,_ and-"

"Ugh, everything is so disgustingly saccharine between the two of you. I don't think I can see this."

Tsuna leaps away from Takeshi with a yelp. Takeshi has to resist the urge to pull Tsuna back into his arms. He has been desiring to kiss Tsuna for so long. He holds Tsuna's wrist in an attempt to maintain some form of physical contact.

Takeshi's lips are parted and his breathing is a bit heavy, but nothing he won't survive. He can't believe this. He kissed _Tsuna._ And Tsuna _kissed him back._

He feels all fluttery and dazed. Why had he even tried to move away from Tsuna in the first place? What was the three-minutes-ago version of Yamamoto Takeshi _thinking,_ trying to give Tsuna stupid excuses to prevent himself from being in a relationship with the object of his affections when said object of his affections was practically _begging_ him?

Don't get him wrong. He's still worried, but mostly he feels really high. Like, super fucking high.

"Um..."

"Haha, that was embarrassing, huh?"

Shy smile, a sweet eye contact, "Yeah..."

"Terrifyingly disgusting," Mukuro laments.

He disappears in a wisp of Mist Flames and Takeshi makes a mental note to thank him. Later.

Takeshi takes a moment to observe Tsuna. His face is flushed, his hair even more messed up than what it usually is (strange, Takeshi doesn't recall running his fingers through them), and he's looking back at him with obvious fondness.

"So..." Takeshi begins, "what now?"

In lieu of a response, Tsuna slides his caught wrist down so that his hand is in Takeshi's. He is meek and awkward, but confident with what he wants. This conviction makes something in Takeshi's heart loosen in relief; not by much, but for now it's enough.

Tsuna looks at Takeshi, open and earnest, and says, "I'd like to go on a date with you. One of these days," a pause, "I mean, if that's okay...?"

"I...I'd like that, too. A lot," Takeshi says almost immediately, coughs a little, flushed and giddy, aware that his grin has split his face into two, "Friday night?"

"Friday night," Tsuna confirms with a little smile.

Takeshi tightens his grip on Tsuna's hand. Tsuna may not love him yet, not romantically at least, but he's looking forward to it. Right now, this is enough.

* * *

 **How people get into relationships vary because not everybody thinks the same way and neither are their lives the same. So, Takeshi may not completely have a closure, but it's something.**

 **What do you guys think? Should I leave it here, or make another chapter? I like this ending, but if you guys want another chapter I'll be happy to write one! :) I plan to make it Lemon, so tell me if you guys want it! ;D**

 **Please review~ They satiate my soul! :D**


End file.
